


sing me a story I haven't heard yet

by blackbird blackbird (assassinactual)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinactual/pseuds/blackbird%20blackbird
Summary: Kara tells Lena, though maybe not exactly what Lena was expecting.





	sing me a story I haven't heard yet

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline-wise like somewhere in the earlyish Season 3 zone I guess?

When Kara suddenly blurts out, “There’s something I want to tell you,” in the middle of their movie, it’s not entirely unplanned. The manner of it, certainly, but it’s something Kara has been thinking about for days.

Lena, sitting beside her on Kara’s couch, immediately pauses the movie – Kara honestly couldn’t say what it is, having been caught up in her thoughts most of the evening and staring at the wall beside the TV. When her brain catches up to what her mouth said, she turns to find Lena looking at her with a half concerned, half curious look.

Kara knows she’s been acting a bit more strangely than usual today, knows her nervousness is obvious on her face, and knows how well Lena understands her and how smart she is. So it’s not a surprise, but it still impresses her, when Lena quickly turns serious and takes Kara’s hand.

“If it’s what I think it is, you don’t have to.”

Kara smiles at Lena’s concern for her. That she does in fact know doesn’t surprise Kara, but it’s the closest to openly admitting it she’s ever come.

“Lena. I want to,” she says, then her smile turns into a crooked little smirk. “And, it might not be exactly what you think.”

Her playfulness fades quickly as it sinks in that she’s doing it, this is actually happening, and it’s happening now. She traces her thumb across the back of Lena’s hand as a momentary distraction. Lena gives her a light reassuring squeeze.

“I wasn’t born on earth. Before I was Kara Danvers, I was Kara Zor-El, from Krypton.”

Suddenly, Lena lets go of her hand. “Sorry, I just – “ She moves in front of Kara, even closer than before. Staring right in her eyes, with an expression Kara can’t read. Then her hands are reaching up to the arms of Kara’s glasses, ever so gently sliding them off her face. “Heavy,” Lena remarks, a little surprised.

“Lead lined,” Kara automatically supplies. Lena seems to add it up right away, simply nodding as she folds the glasses and sets them on the coffee table. She sits back down, still much closer than before, still with that intense look in her eyes.

Kara fiddles with her shirt. She’s not sure if it’s because she wants to show Lena the crest on her suit, or discard Kara Danvers and fly out the window, away from any possible negative reaction. “I…”

Lena stills her hand. “Will you tell me about it?” Lena asks, then clarifies, “Krypton?”

For a moment, she’s amazed. That Lena is taking it so well, and she understands perfectly what Kara is trying to say, even if it isn’t quite coming out right.

“Rao, Lena, it was beautiful,” she says, already losing herself in memories of crimson skies and a glittering city.

They sit there long into the night, hands clasped as Kara tells Lena about her lost home.

Not just of the end, and the horrors that chased her across the stars. But of her family, her friends, all of her happy memories. Of the culture that she alone bears the last living memory of, to share the weight of ten thousand generations of history that all come down to her.

 

At one point, when recounting a story about Astra, Kara finds herself lacking a suitable English word and uses the Kryptonese one. Which she follows with rambling explanation, also in Kryptonese. Through it all, Lena is enthralled, her attention never wavering even when she doesn’t understand the words.

“I don’t suppose you somehow understood that?” she asks sheepishly. Lena shakes her head, but keeps staring at Kara. “Do I have something on my face?”

Lena doesn’t reply. She just moves closer. Kara can feel her breath, pick out all the startlingly intense shades of green in her eyes. It feels exceptionally intimate, even for them. If Lena was any closer –

Her lips brush against Kara’s. For the barest of moments, so quick she probably wouldn’t notice without super senses. The contact seems to break Lena’s trance. She starts, and pulls back, trying to look anywhere but at Kara.

“I’m sorry, I – “

“Don’t apologize for kissing me.” Kara waits while Lena settles back down, then takes her hand. She stares at their joined hand, still not looking Kara in the eye. “Lena, come on. It’s _me_.”

This draws a slight smile out of Lena. “That’s what scares me,” she whispers.

Kara frowns. She glances down at their hands – but then, by chance, notices her watch.

“It’s late. This isn’t a conversation we should have when we’re both exhausted.” Lena nods dejectedly, and goes to stand. She can tell Lena’s planning to leave, and already sees her closing herself off. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

“Are you sure?” Lena asks in a small voice, with none of her usual confidence.

“Absolutely.”

Lena still seems doubtful, so Kara pulls her up, with just a dash of super strength, and wraps her in a tight hug. “You’re my best friend and I will always love you,” she whispers. Kara holds Lena until she relaxes against her, then leads her to her bedroom.

 

When Kara wakes, she thinks she’s dreaming.

The space beside her is empty, but she quickly spots Lena across the room. Already dressed in a borrowed hoodie and her coat, but lingering there, watching Kara.

Lena, and the entire apartment, are lit by the blazing orange early morning sun. In a haze of half-remembered dreams, she almost believes she’s on Krypton and Lena is there with her. She’s never felt so safe, so content. If this is actually real, her heart might just explode.

Before she can register what’s happening, Lena is back at the side of the bed.

“It’s alright, darling,” Lena says softly, stroking her hair.

“Don’ go,” Kara mumbles.

Lena smiles at her. “I just need to go home and get ready for work. Sleep a few more hours. I’ll see you later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Her eyes are getting heavy again, but she keeps them open just long enough to see Lena come even closer and kiss her lightly on the forehead.

 

She catches Lena eye across the office when she comes in. She gives Lena a smile and a little nod, which she returns. Then Lena ducks her head down, and seems to be looking at her phone.

“Good morning, _Supergirl_ ,” Lena whispers just loud enough for her super hearing to pick up. Lena looks up and their eyes meet again. They both smile once more, then both look away, blushing.

It’s new, certainly, but not at all unlike their usual easy, flirty dynamic. But now with something else, the shared secrets of last night and the promise of something more. They will need to talk eventually, but it doesn’t hang over them. It will happen when it happens, and like last night, will only bring them closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Kara telling Lena not that she's Supergirl, but that she's Kara Zor-El. And that the reveal is a positive thing, more about opening up about another part of herself to Lena than something that divides them.


End file.
